


Nicknames

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Philinda one bed only, Undercover, bed sharing, sort of a filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: They're undercover as newly weds and there's just one bed. And they're being watched.This story is part of theLLF Comment Project





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the one bed only challenge. There never can be enough of this trope! - This isn't the original idea I wanted to write, but more of a little filler until I get to write the other idea. Why does time fly by? I swear I had days to write it and now it's just mere hours … Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

It was late, they were tired, but the job wasn't done.

Burden of undercover work.

They had a routine to this. Melinda always took the left side of the bed, he took the one on the right. While she swept the room for bugs and hidden cameras by doing a fake yoga/pilates-inspired routine, he unpacked his things in the bathroom.

This time they stayed in the guest room of what might be the biggest weapon-smuggler in the US. They had befriended him at a shooting range two months ago, where Melinda had beaten every single one of his scores. Peter Watson was the kind of man who liked people who could handle their guns, so he had invited them here to spent the weekend hunting with him. Since they pretended to be newly weds, Peter promised them this would be a romantic second honeymoon.

Because what could be more romantic than hunting deer, right? Right.

It only took Phil a few moments to unpack things in the beautiful big bathroom next to their room. He took a bit longer to brush his teeth and wash his face before he returned to Melinda.

The bedroom was big as well, so Melinda wasn't finished with her sweep yet.

So Phil just settled on the bed as Melinda moved through the room, swaying her arms and legs around and looking graceful and elegant and sexy as ever.

Damn her for that.

Damn him! Falling in love with your partner was just stupid. Completely idiotic!

She raised a brow at him as she swung her leg around and up like a ballerina. “You comfortable, honey?”

He just grinned at her and leaned back on his elbows.

\- Honey was her nickname for him when they pretended to be married. Always. She only used his undercover name to convey that the info coming with it were true and relevant to their mission, not just an act.

This time he was Pablo and she was Lin.

He liked to switch things up from mission to mission. This time it was “sweetheart”. For one, because he knew it would annoy her and sometimes he loved playing with fire, and secondly, it was a much saver choice than calling her “My love”, which cut just a little close to home. Also, there was no way he'd call her Lin. That sounded too much like her mother's name and that was downright scary.

Fortunately neither the sensors in her wristbands nor the ones in the foot seam of her leggings detected any bugs or cameras so far, otherwise his cell would've made a beep.

Then Melinda moved her hand above her head and close to the lamp above the bed.

And his cell beeped.

Because of course it did. Controlling his face to keep smiling, he looked at his cell. “Aunt Blanche wants to know if we'll still come to visit next weekend?” They had coded such situations after the golden girls. - Dorothy meant they were being listened to, Rose meant they were being watched and Blanche meant they were both filmed and recorded.

Damn that especially!

And damn Peter for being so damn paranoid. - Or creepy. Or both.

“Tell her I'll bake her favorite cake.” Melinda said, smiling brightly. Which was code for “I hate everything.”.

They would have to act the whole time through.

She found another Blanche in the walk in closet and a Dorothy in the bathroom when she went to get ready for the night. - At least Peter wasn't a total creep!

While Melinda got ready, Phil changed into pajama bottoms and a simple blue shirt and got into bed

Half an hour later, she returned, wearing a flimsy, silky nightie, and joined him.

They didn't have much routine doing this part, because usually the hotel rooms they stayed in weren't bugged, but still, somehow their bodies fit perfectly together immediately. Her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. “Hi there.”

He turned a little to kiss her nose. “Hi.”

She kissed him.

Because they were newly weds.

Sweet. Soft.

God, he loved her. He ran a hand through her loose hair. “I love you, you know that?”

“That might've come up before, yes.” She grinned.

And he kissed her. Not because it was his job, but because she was her.

Terrible, terrible thing to do.

She squinted at him, her hand rubbing his chest. “What's wrong, honey?”

“Sometimes I think I'm taking advantage of you.”

“Because of the job?” she asked. Because she probably thought this was part of the act. Lucky him she thought he was a much better actor than he was.

He nodded. “My life is dangerous, sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt.”

She kissed him again, just as sweet. “I'm the most dangerous thing in this room, your guns counted.”

His heart skipped a beat at that, but he had to laugh. “True.”

She kissed him again. “Don't worry, Pablo. I got you.”

He felt her smile against his lips and kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.  
> I love feedback of any kind, including:
> 
>   * Short Comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Quotes from the fic
>   * Questions (especially if you're worried about possible triggers or squicks for you that I haven't tagged yet)
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader- reader interaction
> 

> 
> I will ALWAYS reply to your comments. Sometimes it might take a while, because I'm super busy with work or because I just want to roll around in your comment FOREVER!
> 
> If for any reason you don't want a reply, just add "whisper" to your comment and I will enjoy your comment in silence. :)


End file.
